It Runs In The Family
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: Jaune Arc, the retired Hunter, spends time with his eager daughter, answering questions and doing everything he can to be a good dad.
1. Joan Arc

**A/N: Came out of left field, had to get it out.**

Up, down, left, right, parry, block

Up, down, left, right, parry, block

Up, down, left, right, parry, blo-

A resounding clang echoes through the modest backyard as Jaune missed the step and took the blow from the training dummy to the edge of his shield rather than the center. "Darn. Slipped again."

Behind him, rocking back and forth on the rail of his porch, a little blonde haired girl, no more than 6, watches with fascination, her sparkling blue eyes wide. "Daddy, why do you train like this? Didn't you and mommy retire?"

Jaune spins on his heel, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, "Partly because I'm still so used to it, partly because exercise is good for me, and partly so that I can always be ready to protect you, pumpkin." He says pinching her cheek gently.

She swats his hand away while making a little squealing noise, "Daddy, stooop!" Her words showed annoyance but the smile never left her face. "What if I learn to fight and protect myself?"

Jaune's smile only widens, "Well then, that just makes you doubly protected."

"Yeah! I'm gunna be a Huntress just like you and Mommy!" She pauses for a moment, "Daddy?"

He looks up as he unstraps the shield, "Yes muffin?"

"When I was visiting Grandpa, I told him how I was gunna learn to be a Huntress and fight with the Hair-loom weapons like you and he laughed and patted me on the head, saying 'girls don't get to use Croshea Mores. Only boys can.' and then gave me a cookie and told me not to tell you... oops."

The mid thirties ex-hunter pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing and muttering, "Dust dammit Dad..." before looking up to his precious daughter. "That's not true at all pumpkin. Most kids these days make their own weapons to really fit who they are."

"But I wanna be like you and Mommy!"

He holds up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, if you want to use this old thing, you are more than welcome to. I'd be happy to teach you."

"Now!?" She shouts, bouncing a little.

"Sure, now."

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" The little girl squeals as she runs up and hugs her sweaty father, who pats her on the head, hugging her back. "YAY!"

"First though, you need to change into clothes you don't mind getting dirty."

"OK!" She bounds into the modest home to go change, coming out in some worn, hole filled but comfy play clothes.

"Alright, come here." He kneels down, holding out the sword while keeping the shield on his back. "It'll be very heavy for you right now, but if you train with it, it'll feel as natural as an arm. Won't even notice the weight anymore." She reaches out, her eyes wide with excitement. "Both hands muffin, don't want you to hurt yourself." Her small hands wrap around the handle as Jaune holds the blade, "Feel how heavy that is even when I'm still holding it? That's important, this is a dangerous weapon, something that can very easily hurt someone badly. You need to promise you won't hurt anyone with it, OK."

She looks up from the blade and into her fathers electric blue eyes, "OK Daddy. I promise."

He nods. "Alright, I'm trusting you here. Do you wanna try holding it by yourself?"

She nods again.

"Plant your feet, this will be very heavy, but don't worry, I'll be right here."

She nods somberly, her cute face trying to look serious, as she stomps one foot down then the other.

Jaune's hand leaves the blade, still hovering nearby though as it wobbles a little, his daughter grunting and struggling to hold the large sword. Her face scrunches up and the sword stops wobbling, her body glowing a little and the sweat already showing on her face. "You've got a lot of Aura already, sweety." His smile is warm as he nods. "You get it from daddy." Jerking a thumb into his chest, he gives a cheesy grin.

" **huff** This is... **huff**... hard daddy. You make it look so... **huff**... easy."

"Lots of practice and a lot of good friends back in the day."

"I... **puff**... I wanna swing it!" She toddles forward a little, stomping one foot in front of the other towards the training dummy. "I'm gunna be strong like Mommy and Daddy."

The knight's eyes widen a little at his daughter's conviction before softening into warm pride. "That's my girl!" He walks right next to her, "I believe in you."

With another struggling step, the sword never wavering more than a few degrees in her glowing hands, she stands before the dummy and cries out in what she may have thought was a war cry but came out as the cutest, high pitched battle squeal, swinging the heavy metal downward into it.

Her cut is shallow as it thunks into the wooden dummy, but it is enough to leave the sword stuck for her, even as she tugs at it, panting wildly from the exertion.

"Nye grrr raaaa... it won't come out... "

Jaune's heart however, almost can't take it as his heart swells with pride, kneeling down and clapping for her. "Good job sweety."

"But I can't get it out..."

"That means you hit hard enough to get it stuck. That shows strength that I sure didn't have when I was your age."

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkle as the smile returns.

"Really. I'm proud of you." He grabs her in a squealing hug, standing up and shaking her around a bit "Rrrrr, cuddle monster!"

She holds her hands like she did with the sword, swinging the invisible weapon at him. "Yah! I slay the cuddle monster and save the town!"

Jaune lets her go, stumbling back woodenly, "Oh no, I have been defeated by the great Arc household. Nooooooo!" And he falls to the ground, "bleh." and sticks his tongue out.

She climbs on top of him, holding her invisible sword high in one hand. "I am the hero!"

"The monster's brother arises!" Jaune's hands shoot to her sides, tickling her ferociously and making her break down into fits of giggles.

The two tumble around the yard playing. 4 monsters in, they both collapse on the thick grass, panting and giggling.

"I can't wait to be a Huntress daddy!"

"Happy to hear that pumpkin. We'll get you a smaller weapon made sometime soon so you can practice your way up to Crocea Mors, if you want." He rolls onto his side to better see his daughter, who is staring up at the passing clouds.

"Yeah!"

The clouds float by for a few minutes before a small male voice calls out from the fence. "Joan, hey Joan! Wanna play?"

Her little body immediately perks up and she squirms to her feet. "Yeah! Coming!" She turns and waves, "Bye daddy, I'm gunna go play with Garnet."

He waves back, a fatherly smile on his face. "Have fun muffin."

Jaune watches as his daughter runs into the house so she can go out the front and play with the neighbor boy.

His eyes close for just a moment as a small breeze ruffles the grass, washing over him, until a female voice breaks him from his thoughts.

"She'll be a great Huntress some day."

"Of course she will, she's our daughter after all!" He sighs, "She's growing up fast though hun. I can teach her about fighting, but what about when boys start to be a thing to her."

"I think I can teach her to handle boys, I got you after all didn't I Mr. Oblivious?"

The two share a good laugh as another happy day for the Arc household passes by.

 **A/N: I leave who the mother is to your own imaginations and preferences my dear readers. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly.**

 **Editor's notes: Child has light blue, "electric" eyes... who has light blue eyes? Weiss Schnee! White-Knight is canon!**


	2. Momma Yang

It Runs In The Family Ch 2

 ***A/N: So, after the...issue I caused with the first chapter, as well as a spark of inspiration because of "How I Made You Meet Mom" by PhantomGalaxy13 as well as my Beta's recommendation of reading "A Househusband Macho or Something" by College Fool after I told him the idea, I shall continue this story in a similar fashion, with each chapter being a specific mother, with Joan at various ages. After I've run through my...rather long list of potential mothers, I'll cycle through them again with other points of little Joan's life.**

 **I have said list and am rolling a D20 to determine which mother I write and another D20 for what Joan's age is, just to add an air of randomness to keep me on my toes.  
**

 **I would also like to say that, for the most part, Joan Arc is based on my wonderful daughter Luna. I write these in the hopes of sharing the joy she brings to me with some of you. Onwards and upwards my dear readers.***

"-then she punched him right in the face for being a big jerk to our friends." Jaune finished his story as he lay on the floor, next to his daughter who was busy coloring. "Can you tell me what you learned from that story pumpkin?"

The blonde toddler stopped her coloring, staring at the piece of paper, her face scrunching up as she hmmmmm'd long and hard. "Talk first, punch 'em if that dudn't work!"

"That's a... better answer than I probably could have gotten out of a lot of kids." He ruffles her hair, making her giggle a little. "Always make sure you've tried a bunch of different things first before you hit them though, not just talking."

"Okay Daddy." Her attention returns to the coloring at hand.

"Try not to throw the first punch too, don't let them just hit you but don't start the fight."

"Ok Daddy." Her coloring continues.

"Unless it's just boys that want to play fight, like Garnet does sometimes, then you really show him who's boss!"

"Ok Daddy." She grabs another crayon.

"Are you listening to me sweetie?"

She huffs, setting the crayon down and looking at her father. "Yes Daddy. Talk, then try telling, then fight. Don't start it. Wrestling is fine though. Also, boys are icky." She says that last part in a puffed up tone, trying to sound like her dad.

Jaune can't help but chuckle a little, he has been bringing up boys and their 'ickyness' a lot lately.

Thinking she has satisfied him, Joan returns to her coloring while the room lapses into a comfy silence, only to be broken when the roar of an engine comes from outside before cutting off with a sputter.

"Momma's back!" The blonde toddler jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the door, which opened before she could get quite there, revealing the crouched form of the motorcycle garbed busty brawler Yang Xiao Long-Arc. "Momma!"

"Joan!"

The little girl jumps into her mothers waiting arms, spinning the squealing child around while squeezing her tight. "I missed you Momma!"

"I missed you too squirt." She gives her a peck on the top of her flaxen hair as Jaune finally drags himself over. "Honey I'm home." She leans in to plant a kiss on his lips before pulling away with a sly wink and a smile.

"Glad you're back dear. Joan here was talking my ear off about you."

"Hey!"

"Really now?"

"Nuh-uh, Daddy's been the one going on and on and on about when you would kick butt and punch faces of mean people!"

The blonde brawler laughs a little as she squeezes her darling daughter once again, carrying her back into the living room and setting her onto the couch before taking a seat right next to her, with Jaune on her other side, wrapping an arm around his gorgeous wife. A comfortable silence fills the air for a few minutes before Joan starts to get bored and hops off the couch to grab her coloring book and crayons once again.

Yang and Jaune stare down at the little bundle of joy they created years ago and revel at how well behaved and smart she is. A thought crosses the busty brawler's mind, "Hey Joan, I maaaaay have gotten you a present while I was out on mission. Its over there in my bag, go grab it."

She pushes herself up and makes her way to the worn yellow bag on the floor. "Open it and see what's inside."

The pull cords give easily as she opens the bag, reaching in and pulling out a motorcycle helmet small enough to actually fit her head. "Ya wanna go for a ride with Momma squirt?"

The toddler's head whips around so fast you'd think she'd have whiplash. Her eyes widen and sparkle with joy as her mouth drops open, "YEAH!"

With a smile and a happy sigh, the buxom blonde pulls herself from the comfy embrace of her husband and the couch, digging in her jacket pocket for the keys. "Get your coat and some shoes on." She looked over one shoulder at her still relaxing husband, "We'll be back hun. You got dinner?"

Jaune nods wordlessly, his smile mirrored on his wife's face as mother and daughter walked out the door hand in hand and helmet under arms...

* * *

"And, and then, Momma leaned down and we zoomed right under a big truck without touching it!" The tiny blonde waved her hands wildly while she made sound effects to match her tale. "Momma giggled and took a turn, straight towards this huuuuuge ramp. She told me to hold tight, the cars where zooming by, nyooom, nooom, wooosh, then we went up the ramp!"

Her eyes practically bulge out of her head as she takes a deep breath to continue. "We were flying! Then, then, Momma LET GO of the bike! We were flying through the air and she pulled me around to give me a hug and a kiss 'fore she shot us straight back onto the bike! We landed and it hurt a little but it was AWESOME!" The blonde toddler is left panting as she finishes up the story with a squeal. "I wanna do that again Momma!"

Yang for her part is grinning like a madwoman as Jaune runs his hands through his hair, sucking in a calming breath. "You're sure you're okay pumpkin?"

"Yeah Daddy! I'm fine. I'mma big girl!"

He sighs again, patting her soft hair, "If you're sure Joan."

"She's fine dear." Yang leaned in a little, whispering in his ear, "The hug and kiss was me making sure she came down safe. I'm no idiot, I knew what I was doing."

"Okay, okay. Sounds like you had quite an adventure sweetie. That much adventure had to make you hungry, you need a lot of food to be that active. Let's go have some dinner eh?"

"Sounds great hun."

"Go wash your hands Joan."

"Okay Daddy."

The little girl dashes off to get her hands clean for dinner as Jaune sags into the couch a little, leaning against his busty wife. "She definitely gets her energy from you Yang dearest."

"Well she gets her drive from you."

"I think we did real well at this whole baby making business eh?" He chuckles a little. "Though it might be a bit early to say that. Just wait until boys become involved..." his words trail off a little.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, but I'm sure she'll be fine and if not, well she's got a famous Hunter and Huntress for parents."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. Should enjoy this while I can."

A small cry comes from the bathroom, "All clean!"

"Definitely while we can... let's go eat..."

 **A/N: Mother: Yang. Joan Age:4-5**

 **I didn't bullshit my daughter around about violence. My wife and I taught her that violence is only a last resort or in self defense but did teach her that violence can be an answer. Its worked out fairly well so far, much less playground violence with her peers, though when the boys just want to roughhouse, she'll kick some bloody ass. Makes a papa proud. No, I've never taken my daughter riding, though she's expressed interest, we'll wait a bit longer before we do that. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**

 **Editor's notes: I promise to roll a better mother next time! Like Weiss... or Neo... or Coco...**


	3. Velvet Mother

Title: Velvet Mother

 **A/N: Huzzah, another mother and another Joan! This time, it is Velvet and an 8 year old Joan. I'll be a bit out of my element, my daughter is only 5, but I'll be attempting extrapolation. She just started kindergarten, man, let me tell you, the hardest part is that first step. Not afraid to say that I cried...she'll be a fine young lady. But I ramble...onwards and upwards everyone.**

"Wake up sleepyhead, you don't want to doze away your whole Saturday do you?"

Joan Arc stretches and yawned, rubbing her eyes to blink away the blurriness and stare at her mother seated on the edge of the bed. "Mommy? It's the weekend."

"I know baby, we were going to start the garden today remember?"

In a blink, the small blonde haired girl's eyes widen, "Yeah! Gardening!" she squirms to throw the blankets off her pajama clad form.

The rabbit faunus giggles at her adorable daughter, her tiny blonde ears, at first flat on her head, perking up as the young girl awakens.

"Come on little one. Breakfast is waiting, I made paaan~cakes!" Her voice lilts at the mention of the classic breakfast food.

"Pancakes? Awesome!" Joan's head shoots up and she scrambles over to the edge of the mattress, large for her age, tumbling over the edge, "Woah!"

The girl pulls herself off the floor, trying to act like that didn't happen and muttering to herself, "Razza frazza blankets..." before rushing out of the room in her carrot covered footy pajamas.

* * *

Downstairs, working to supply the sides to the pancakes, Jaune manages all four eyes of the stove and each of the foods upon them, humming a speedy little tune perfect for bouncing around the kitchen while shifting and doling out food as it finishes.

His eyes close as he bobs his head to the unheard full melody, finishing the final touches on the eggs, dishing them out onto the waiting plates.

A flickering whisper touches his ears, his eyes still closed, "Surprise, Jaune..." causing him to jump ever so slightly and whirl on whomever the unknown intruder is, skillet and spatula in hand.

His assailant catches his wrists and pulls him into a flip, making him drop the skillet and spatula, until he wriggles around to instead pull them into a throw instead, landing with their back on the ground. Skidding to a halt, flat on the ground, staring at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face, is Pyrrha. "Good job, glad to see you've still got it Jaune."

He laughs a little, grabbing the discarded kitchenware from the floor, "Those sort of instincts never really leave ya." He offers a hand to her which she graciously takes, flickering his gaze over his shoulder, "Still not stealthy Nora."

"Awwww... you're no fun..."

"Daddy! Are you ok! I heard loud bangs, did someo- Aunty Nora! Aunt Pyrrha!" The small bunny girl squees at the sight of her favorite pair of aunts before running into their waiting arms for a big hug.

"Jaune, are you okay? Oh... hello you two. What brings you here?" The curvy rabbit enters after her daughter, the worry on her face quickly replaced with a smile.

The two look up from smothering Joan with affection, "Pancakes!" Nora is first to blurt out.

"Well, you do know how my wife is about your husband's pancakes." Pyrrha answers a little sheepishly, "But we also wanted to stop by and play with our favorite little niece."

"But Aunt Pyrrha, I'm your only niece."

"Right, which means you're automatically my favorite."

"But... doesn't that mean I'm also your least favorite?"

"Now now, that's no way to think about it... though you are technically correct."

A pat on the head quickly changes her thoughts until she sniffs the air. "Daddy... is something burning?"

"Crap! Bacon!"

Several burnt pieces of meat later, the 5 sit down around the Arc home's modest dining table, the plates stacked high with extra pancakes to make up for the lack of meat.

With a clap, Jaune proclaims, "Dig in everyone." to which they each take to with their own gusto, one orange haired participant devouring her plate with a particular zeal that only Jaune's pancakes could bring forth.

* * *

After everyone but Nora had finished eating, she's still consuming stacks upon stacks of the fluffy discs in the kitchen, all the others had adjourned to the comfortable living room, Jaune and Velvet curling up together in one corner of the three piece couch as Pyrrha took a seat across from the pair with Joan splayed on the floor, rubbing her full tummy.

Jaune is the first to break the soft silence, "Now, I love getting visits from you guys and I'm sure Joan likes seeing her aunts but I still have to ask, what's up? Is something wrong?"

Pyrrha smiles again, looking down a little though, "Actually... your pancakes truly were the reason I wanted to visit today along with seeing Joan." The stuffed 8 year old in question gurgles and rolls over onto her side, starting to drift off in a post food haze, "Though, yes there was an ulterior to both of those. I kind of, well... wanted to butter Nora up a little and your pancakes are one of the best ways to do that."

The Arc couple both raise a brow at that before Velvet picks up the conversation, "Oh?"

"Y-yeah. I'm going to broach the topic of adoption with Nora again. I figured seeing a happy child might help push her a little too...'

The blonde ex-knight nods, "I understand. Are you sure you two are ready?"

"Oh most certainly, I've been preparing for this for quite some time..."

The conversation meanders through all the worries and thoughts of adoption as Joan drifts back to sleep on the floor, her tiny snores eliciting a few 'aww's from the collected adults.

Nora finally joins them midway through discussing possible Hunter schooling for the child, her stomach stuffed to the brim with pancakes. She fawns over the sleeping Joan before being pulled away by a flushed Pyrrha, the two taking a hasty leave from the Arc household before Pyrrha's courage dies.

Jaune and Velvet are left with their once again quiet home, the two snuggled upon the couch as their daughter snoozes, sprawled across the floor. A comfortable silence fell over the home as the Saturday morning slowly ticked by.

 **A/N: It'll have another chapter that'll be the other half of this Saturday sometime soon.** **For now, I wanted to leave a fluffy, cozy scene as is. May the night see you safe and dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**

 **Editors notes: Velvet may or may not be the next victim in our little Neo fic 'Mine'...**


	4. Mommy Pyrrha

Title: Mommy Pyrrha

 **A/N: New day, new roll. Mommy Pyrrha and 13 year old Joan, oh boy. I'm not looking forward to that stage with MY daughter. Its the Arkos chapter you've all been crying out for.**

Retirement for a Huntsman or Huntress is odd, you go from spending your days fighting to keep our little slice of humanity safe, to living in suburbia, reading the paper and tending a garden or workshop. Even after over 14 years of it, it's still jarring whenever there's a call from the sirens but you know it's not for you.

Pyrrha laid down her weapons once again with a sigh, the wailing of the sirens in the distance rising and falling in volume. "Never quite lose those instincts, huh hon?" A voice calls from behind her.

The voice in question belongs Jaune Arkos, her darling husband, standing in hastily donned armor, Crocea Mors in its sheilth strapped to his left hip. "No, I guess not, and I hope we never do."

Jaune adjusts the armor, making it settle more properly upon his shoulders. "You ever miss it?"

"All the time, but then I remind myself that we have a family now and that we can, and should, leave it to the younger generation now."

Jaune's shoulders sag, a sigh escaping his lips, "Yeah, you're right." A proud smile crosses his face, "Doesn't mean we can't help make the next generation better though."

Pyrrha nods as the mail slot flutters open, dropping several envelopes onto the floor, one in particular catching their eyes.

"I think that's what we've been waiting on."

"Indeed..."

* * *

"See you tomorrow Garnet!" Joan Arkos shouts with a wave to her only companion, opening the front door of her parents comfortably sized home. The tall blonde sags a little as she calls out into the house.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home." She slings her bag onto the couch, flopping down next to it with a sigh.

"Welcome home dear."

"Welcome home Joan." Her parents join her on the couch, her dad wearing his ridiculous 'We're Arc-ing Tonight' apron. "We have something for you, pumpkin. It just came today."

Joan fidgets in her seat. "Actually, do mind if we spar a bit first? I kinda want to get some stuff off my chest."

"Of course, just let us grab our gear and let's get a quick spar in. Your father and I have been a little antsy for some training too anyway."

* * *

After a few moments preparation, the family of fighters enter their back yard, taking positions on the large open ring, popmarked and scorched from years of training.

Pyrrha stands to the to left edge, Milo held in its sword form with Akuou held at the ready, the light bronze coloration shining in the in the orange evening light, the very air itself rippling like flames around the spartan's body.

Joan stands opposite her, her own carefully crafted and maintained weapon and shield, Tempestus Cognito, held at her sides, waiting for the starting signal. The young teen's weapon glint dully in the dying light, showing off the curved wooden handle linked to a long single edged blade ending in open barrel atop a dipping cusp, while her large round shield shines its dull silver and edged with gold, covered in small dings and scratches that serve as both reminders and marks of pride.

"Alright Joan, Pyrrha, are you ready?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Aye."

Jaune raises his hand, standing to the side of the ring. "Standard rules apply, fight 'til your Aura is depleted or 'til you concede." His hand drops sharply, cutting through the air, "Begin!"

The two tall women begin a slow circle about the arena, weapons ready and shields up. "You know, Mommy, you and Dad are the only decent challenges anymore."

"Really?" The spartan slides a half step forward, the move not going unnoticed by her attentive daughter.

"Yeah, I aced through live fire combat training so hard that I had to face the instructors for safety's sake." Joan's grip tightens on the hard curve of her gunblade. "And then I accidentally broke the teacher's arm today in an exhibition match for the other students." The tall blonde's arm snaps up, cracking off a shot her mother handily deflects, the long bolt embedding in a nearby tree. "Now I have an automatic A, but they won't let me fight anymore." The two continue their circular waltz, now halfway to each other's starting positions.

"That doesn't seem so bad, sweety, I'm sorry that there aren't any challenges for you in that school." Pyrrha's hands glow dimly for the briefest of moments and Joan feels her gear get a little heavier, not much but enough to speed up the drain on her endurance. "You're just starting at Signal though, many of those kids probably only have basic combat knowledge." The weight increases again, no more than a kilo but still there. "I promise there'll be more challenges once you enter Beacon." Joan takes a sliding step towards her mother.

The two combatants have made a half circle, now standing at each other's starting positions. "But Mommy, that's so long from now." 2 more bolts crack off, one aimed for the spartan's left shoulder, the other for her right knee.

The Dust enhanced bolts aim true for their targets, Pyrrha raising her shield to block the one to the shoulder, a dull thunk sounding as the bolt flattens against the hardened metal, while her weapon arm lowers, glowing as the round slides off-course and becomes embedded in the ground somewhere behind her. Another loud crack splits the air a single blue bolt shattering against the tiny opening left on her right side, solidifying into a spreading chunk of ice, destroyed with a slam of her bracer clad arm.

"Good shot sweety. That was 4 rounds though, you only have another 4 before you have to reload." Her focus returns to the battlefield, but that briefest of distractions gave her daughter enough time to pull almost into melee range. "You know something interesting Joan?"

"That Daddy's terrible at stealth?"

A light thump to the inside of her shield and a compartment opens up, spitting out a long, flat dagger into her open hand, swung away to block the downward strike from her father's longsword, locking it to her side with a twist as her mother takes that moment to close the gap between them and stab forward with Milo, the strike only barely parried before making contact, all in span of just a fraction of a second.

The parry follows into another defensive strike as her father breaks the lock on her dagger, allowing her to flip it to an underhanded grip and deflect the next strike. Now taking on both her parents, she pulls back, on the defense against the two trained Huntspeople.

Jaune pushes forward into a shield bash, taking his chance to speak. "That can't be all that's going on Joan. You know that we're here to spar anytime you want."

His daughter rolls with the blow, sliding back and making a low strike to his uncovered legs as several rounds ping off her round shield. "Well, I've also been having some issues with all the other kids there."

Three more rounds ping off her shield, "Tell us, sweety, we're always willing to listen."

The tall teen pulls off her own shield bash, knocking her father off stance for just long enough for her to get a clean stab into his chest, Aura glowing to absorb the blow. "That's just it, they're just such... children." Several rounds pelt into her chest, her own Aura stopping the damage but not the impact, her breath being forced from her lungs in a small gasp. "They're so immature and unfocused in their actions, it's difficult to even talk to any of them except for Garnet." Her father recovers enough to prevent another stab. "I've heard all the stories from you guys and the others, even seen the documentary."

Jaune swings in with shallow cuts, the loud ring of metal on metal echoing from their backyard, "Still don't like the actor they got to play me."

"And I know that you all tried to raise me to be a normal kid, but," her blade cuts through several incoming rounds as she ducks under a wide arc from her father, "I don't think it worked out as well as you'd hoped, or perhaps better... I feel so much older than 13." She jumps into the air, higher than her normal jump height should allow, feeling her Semblance flow even as it wars with her mother's, the weight on her gear increasing yet again. "Why won't Ozpin promote me forward like he did with Auntie Ruby years ago?" The winds rush around her as she dives down, impacting the ground with a roll into a rifle stance, unloading three rounds, two on Pyrrha, one on Jaune, their Auras flickering with the impact. "I feel like I'm mature enough, and I **know** I'm strong enough." Trails of wind, gray and brown, with small bits of debris whirl around her, "I should be good enough! Why must they hold me back? I don't understand!"

The two parents glance at each other from behind their shields, the wind shrieking as it condenses around their daughter in her growing frustration. Jaune nods at Pyrrha while she vehemently shakes her head. He rises from the knee he'd taken to avoid the floating rocks and projectiles.

"Joan!" A large clod of dirt slaps into his shield. "You **are** strong enough, you **are** good enough, heck, even Ozpin agrees. But, well... we... asked him not to move you forward, to give you a normal progressi-aaah!" Jaune is cut off as he's lifted off his feet and thrown across the arena.

"YOU WHAT!?" His daughter shrieks, her voice mixing with the now howling winds.

"Joan, Joan, we did." A little smile flickers on his face as he pulls himself off the ground. "It was just so that I could... could say... Pyrrha, now!"

A single loud crack makes Joan's eyes widen and causes the winds to stop, a single flattened bolt falling from her back to thunk gently on the wind swept ground. "Out of Aura sweety."

The young girl's eyes water, tears threatening to flow, as she takes back her now spent weapon from her mother. "Mommy… Daddy… why would yo-"

"We didn't." Jaune steps up, setting a hand on her shoulder. "A lie used in the spar, fighting the mind can be just as effective as fighting the body sometimes, Joan." He pats her back. "That was the good news we wanted to give you before we started sparring." He pulls the, now somewhat crumpled, letter from his inside pocket, the red wax seal of Beacon Academy stamped onto both the front and the back. "Pretty sure that's old Ozzy inviting you into next year."

The young girl snatches the letter from her father, tearing into it like a starving animal, eyes scanning over the handwritten letter, their elegant curves lost on the now ecstatic girl, tears fully flowing from her eyes as the smile on her face grows. "IT IS! I'm in after I finish my first year here. EEEEEEE!"

The teen bounces on her feet, hugging both parents in turn. "Just wait 'til I tell Gar... net... oh… huh... I guess I'll have to leave him behind, won't I."

"Not entirely. His parents still live down the street and there's always outside of school, I'm sure he'll understand... I don't see why the two of you couldn't stay friends."

"Yeah... I-I guess you're right."

Jaune claps his hands together, "Now then, since we've had our excitement, how 'bout we go inside, clean up, and I make us some early dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice, Daddy. I'm sure I'll need the energy." She says with a little laugh, a small look of doubt still in her eyes. "

 **A/N: Well that went alright, though my Beta's not the happiest camper, he's not one much for Arkos. Here's hoping that when my daughter gets that age, it'll be anywhere near this simple. Unlikely, but I'm hoping. Joan's weapon was a combination of wheellock pistol handle, a cusped falchion blade with a simple long barrel rifle along the blunt edge of the falchion. Her shield is a targe and her offhand weapon was based on the Scottish dirk. Also, cliche as it may sound, I really do appreciate reviews. In all honesty, they make me feel totally energized, as I adore getting that little email notification saying 'review'. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**

 **E/N: Arkos. Is. HERESY!**


	5. Hot Coco

Hot Coco and Joan 18

 **A/N: Written a little ahead of its roll to cheer up the editor, a frustrated editor makes for the story worse for wear. Feel a little odd to say that I wrote this one to an extended version of Dating Fight from the Undertale OST. Coco and Joan 18, can you say shopping trip? Based a bit off my mother and sister's interactions when she was that age.**

A/N: Update wave part 3, part 2 being the next chapter of my Yandere!Neo bit over on Maxaro's page.

"The mall?!" The tall, busty blonde bounces on her heels at the announcement.

"Yeah. You, me and your father, we're going to the mall for a shopping spree." The aging brunette smiles a little wider before saying the magic words to her daughter's ears, "My treat..."

" _Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

Jaune runs into the room as the noise carries through the house, "Oh Dust, what's going on, are we under attack!? The neighbor's dogs are losing their minds!"

"No, just told her we're going on a shopping spree, on me!" Coco snaps her fingers and waves at her still squealing daughter, her semblance taking stronger effect and beginning to rattle the house. "Hey! Joan! Go get ready! Not taking you out in that darling."

Joan Arc practically skips up the stairs to her room to get ready, leaving her father and mother to stare at where she once was.

Jaune leans against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, still well-muscled despite his age. "The mall huh?" He cracks his knuckles, "I'll go get Crocea Mors."

"Now now sweety, you don't have to get all 'overprotective dad' on her yet. She's been responsible enough for the last few years at Signal and at Beacon, I believe she's smart enough to handle some boys on her own."

"But Coco, I haven't been able to do my dad bit in so long. I know our daughter is capable of handling it on her own but…" he looks down at the ground, a smile still on his face. "Being an overprotective dad is kinda fun."

His wife just rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine, just try not to go overboard with it darling." Her words are teasing but her tone and smile keeps it in good fun.

The blonde ex-Hunter turns on his heel, his wide grin only growing wider as he walks upstairs himself, grabbing his old Huntsman gear. It slides on with ease, the familiar weight a comfort of a lifelong past.

By the time he gets downstairs, Joan is all dressed up and looking rather good for it, even going with a look more conservative than some of what he remembered from back when he was that age. He can't complain, which meant that 'dad-mode' must stay unactivated for a little while longer…

"Finally ready to go, Daddy?" Joan bounces on the balls of her feet by the door, the small handbag at her waist actually clipped to her belt and the slight bulge on the other side of her hip most certainly the collapsed form of her weapon. Knowing her, though, she's got at least a throwing knife in each boot and a thin blade in her wrist, just like she was taught, never be unprepared, a Hunter's primary weapon should never be their **only** option, just their preferred.

Jaune can't help the rush of pride welling up inside him for his daughter. She's definitely a strong woman who will go far in her life. Just the kind of woman that he and Coco had hoped to raise when they decided to have a family.

"Yeah… I think I'm ready to go."

"Yay!"

* * *

The mall was the sort of place that one could call predictable when it came to appearances: Enormous store fronts showing off their wares, large swathes of people milling about, absolutely stuffed parking lots. But when Joan and Coco entered that place, Jaune would've sworn it was their natural habitat. Their gaits slowed and matched, closing the gap between them, their eyes turning downright predatory, on the hunt for deals or cute clothes or some other reason that Jaune was unable to fathom. This left him to trail behind the two, looking for all the world like the whipped husband that he would never admit he truly was.

"Maybe we could take a walk through the garden area?" He calls, causing the two to whirl on him, brows arched high in incredulity. "Maybe go listen at center stage for a bit?"

"Daddy, we didn't come here to _not_ shop."

"How about the bookstore then?" He asks optimistically, hoping that will be a place to practice his dad mode without actually having to seriously use it. It gets rusty when not used often. "Joan can pick up more of her sappy romance novels."

His wife's grin only grows wider, turning a bit more mischievous. "Sure. Bookstore works, sweetie." That look always meant that he'd be about to regret what was to come.

* * *

The bookstore definitely held the proper feel, despite the constant hustle and bustle in the rest of the mall, there was a near silence throughout the stacks, a calm, a comfortable aura about it all.

"Split? Rejoin by the coffee shop in say, 15-20?" Coco suggests helpfully.

"Sounds good, hun."

"Yeah." The blonde Huntress in training nods in agreement.

"Great." Coco says before turning on a heel and strolling off into the rows of bookshelves, leaving the father and daughter standing together near the entrance.

"You wanna split up too, Joan?"

"Well I don't think you want to look at all the 'sappy romance novels' with me Daddy." Her voice doing a higher pitched imitation of his earlier statement. "So, yeah. Don't worry, I won't break the bank too bad." And with that, she wanders off just as her mother did, slipping into the rows and rows of books for sale.

While the other two leaving did take away from the family time, it does give Jaune the chance to go browse his secret guilty pleasure: Harem manga. They were simply so amusing, if more often than not a bit far fetched.

And amongst the manga he spent those 15-20 minutes, giggling madly to himself with almost each turn of the page, setting it back in place just in time to slide out of the section and back towards the coffee shop where his wife and daughter were standing, each holding a large stack of books.

"There you are, Daddy. Could you go pay for these while mom and I grab something from the cafe?"

"Uhhh..." is all he was able to let out before his wife and daughter surreptitiously dump their separate piles into his arms.

"Thanks, hun. I'll grab you a scone." Coco calls back with a wink.

"Yeah... alright." The fatherly knight strolls over to the counter where a perky, young, teenage girl stands, looking no older than 17.

"Wow, a lot of reading for you, sir? Well, let's get it all rung up then." The machine is already beeping as books are swiped over it, her eyes scanning the titles at the same time.

Her brows arch higher as the stack steadily disappears into bags. " _Huntress Temptation_ , I do hear that's a... powerful addition to the series." Her smirk never leaves, his mild smile egging her on a little.

"Really now? You don't say, I'll have to... keep that in mind." He says, casting a glance over his shoulder at the coffee place where his wife and daughter are still in line.

"Oh my... I didn't realize we had _this_ in stock..." sis head snaps back at her tone, eyes bulging at the 'hunk of the month' calendar sliding into the bag, leaving Jaune to take a deep breath and remind himself that his daughter is actually an adult now.

"Please... just... keep scanning."

"Oh my, the **whole** Grimm Isolation series? I hear that gets veeery steamy." Jaune's eyes twitch and a small embarrassed blush spreads across his face.

Relief is visible in his body when the last book slides into yet another bag. "Is that all for you, sir?"

"Yes."

"That'll be 21,569 Lien sir." Jaune's eyes almost pops from their sockets at the number, drawing a shaky breath from him.

"P-pardon?"

"21,569 Lien... is that going to be a problem?" Jaune's face has hit red as he tries to calm his racing heart just before his wife leans over his hunched form, passing over a small card to the cashier and nodding with a wink as her eyes dart to the now near hyperventilating knight.

The sound of a receipt printing brings the stunned man back to reality, bags being thrust into his hands as the soft, strong hands of his wife tug him out of the way and back into the mall proper.

"Hun, I got you a scone, it's blueberry."

He takes the pastry with numb hands, still reeling from the sudden, massive expenditure, FOR PAPER! Just paper, made from trees. There were plenty of those just outside the walls, there weren't even that many Grimm around those areas.

"It's okay, Jaune. I had plenty of money squirreled away just for this day, saved up from the crafting." The man's mind finally clicked back into place, spinning back up to normal. Right, Coco does metal and clothe craft for cash on the side, as well as staving off boredom. "Now then, onward to our next store... oooh that one looks good. Those outfits are cute."

And with that, Jaune Arc, ex-Hunter and combat trainer hobbyist, is dragged by the two most important women in his life to a new challenge, one immensely daunting for even the most stalwart of men... clothes shopping.

* * *

This rest of the trip had gone… honestly about as well as it could have been expected. Both Coco and Joan seemed to have enjoyed shopping, chatting, and laughing together, it was like Coco was a teenager again and the two of them were just enjoying a weekend off.

Meanwhile, Jaune was left to do as the men do in these situations: Carry the ever increasing pile of boxes, bags, and containers piled and hung on him. "Do you think maybe we should take some of this to the car Coco?"

"Oh come now Jaune, you can't be tired already can you? There's not _that_ much there."

"No, but that doesn't mean it's not a little bit tiring anyway."

"One more store Daddy? Then we can go drop everything off and grab some lunch. I hear a new little hibachi place opened here recently, with food from all the kingdoms and I've been dying to try it out."

"Okay… _one_ more store. Lunch sounds really good."

"Great! Come along Jaune." The hapless father gets tugged behind the two, missing the name of the shop but glaring withering daggers at two teenage boys that looked about ready to catcall after his daughter. The two, taking one look at the sword across his hip, wisely direct their attention and energy elsewhere.

"Now then, let's find you something really cute shall we, Joan? Nothing slutty, but a little lace never hurt, and in the right spots it can feel amazing!" That statement from his wife snaps Jaune's attention back to his surroundings, his very frilly and lacy surroundings.

"Noooooooooope!" He cries as he drops the pile in his arms. "Putting on the dad pants here and saying no!" He jabs a finger at the ground. "This is a too far Coco."

"Jaune… I know you're not comfortable with thinking of our daughter like that, but she's an adult now and these things are going to happen. Remember how we were back at that age after all?"

"Yeah but should we really be enabling it like this?"

The brunette gunner gently rubs her temples. "This is not a discussion we need to have again, especially in public." Her eyes return to his, "Hun, grab all the boxes, take them to the car and give me 15 minutes and I'll do…" her voice drops low and husky, " _T_ _hat_ for you later tonight."

His retort dies in his throat, "R-really? I mean no, I mean yes, I mean we can't just," she holds up two fingers, "I… but..." three fingers.

He sighs, deflating a little. "Alright. 15 minutes, then meet me at the food court, okay?" He makes sure as he gathers up the spilled items.

"Of course."

The former knight hefts all the boxes and strolls quickly from the shop, his pride hurting a little from being so easily swayed while his nethers rejoice for what will be received for that swaying.

* * *

Roughly 20 minutes later, the now bagless Jaune arrives at the food court, only having to wait for a few moments before his wife and daughter meet up with him, both carrying small, discrete bags in their hands. Jaune takes a deep steadying breath, both from dad-mode feelings and anticipation.

Joan tucks her bag into her handbag before saying, "Let's go check out that hibachi place, I'm ravenous."

"Lead the way Joan." She takes the front of their little group and a hop, skip, and a jump later, the family stands before a rather small looking restaurant, 'Unified Remnant Hibachi Bar and Grill'.

"Name could use a bit of work." Joan says as they stare at the sign. A brief glint of metal is her only warning before a knife flies towards her, just barely twisting out of the way and grabbing a second flying knife, whipping it back at the point it had come from before pulling the thin blade from her wrist, eyes searching for the attacker. Jaune pulled his sword only for Coco to wave him down, a wide smile on her face, matched on his own face when he sees the figure in the darkness.

"I thought I heard my favorite niece out here. Gotta keep you on your toes dear."

The hard look on Joan's face falls, a smile taking its place as their attacker steps forth from the shadows, arms open and a wide grin on his dark face.

"Uncle Fox!" The knife slides back into her sleeve before she accepts the open arms to give her uncle a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Gotta do something to keep busy these days and turns out showmanship is actually easier when you can't see, hahaha." He pats her on the head. "Come on in, I'll cook for you guys personally."

* * *

After being seated by their blind companion, Jaune leans back in the tall chair, looking at his lovely wife and beautiful daughter, "That was some really good reaction time there Joan." He says as he strokes his meager beard scruff, "Don't know where you got it from though, Dust knows I just tanked everything and your mother rarely even let the first strike be made."

"Oh come now Jaune, I've taken a _few_ hits in my time." Coco shoots back, the smile still wide on her face. "But your father's right, that was impressive even if Fox went easy on you."

"Well I've been working on that with Garnet an- hey! What do you mean he went easy on me?"

"They're right kiddo." The teen blonde jumps at her uncle's absolutely silent approach. "Knives are my thing, point strikes doubly so, if I wanted you down, I would've thrown one here," he taps her on the left shoulder joint, "To make you turn and reach for it, exposing your neck or here," he taps lower, towards her hip, "For a similar reason, to expose the top of the head. There really is an art to it." Next to him is a cart stacked with a menagerie of meats, veggies and grains, from which he also pulls two long spatulas. "Still, as they said, impressive considering your parentage, hehe. If you ever want to switch to knives you let me know kiddo." With a loud metallic clang, he taps the tools together. "Alright, who's hungry?"

* * *

One long, impressive, and incredibly delicious meal later, the family trio, with a wave and a call goodbye, leave the restaurant as the sun begins to dip beyond the horizon, casting its fiery orange glow across the long parking lot.

Joan, walking in front and searching for the vehicle suddenly turns around to face her parents while still moving forward. "Today was a lot of fun. Thanks Mom. Thanks Daddy." Her genuine smile sends a swell of pride and joy through Jaune's heart.

"Of course Joan." He squeezes Coco's hand as his daughter turns back around, spotting the car and dashing towards it. "You know, sometimes I worry about how we did with her, but oddly enough, it's days like today that really show that we did good. We did real good."

Coco pulls him in closer, "Yeah. We did." Before her lips meet his in the dying light of the evening sun.

…

"Come on. Geeze, you two, like teenagers!" Jaune and Coco pull away just enough to giggle to each other as their daughter joins in the laughter.

 **A/N: I don't know shit about fashion so I tried not to embarrass myself… My interpretation of Fox likely differs from most but eh, what can you do. I do feel this is one of my weaker ones though and I'm not too awful proud of it. I hope that it is marginally enjoyable, may the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**


	6. Broken

It Runs In The Family: Broken…

 **A/N: Part of this is passion, part of this is desire, part of this is simple reflection of life. Might be more...incoherent than some of my others.**

Soft classical tones echoes throughout the cozy home of Jaune Arc and his daughter, the almost haunting melodies seeming to flow around him as he sat in his favorite chair, reading a book, its pages yellowed and its spine worn from many uses.

The only other sound in the house is the crackling of the modest fireplace and the soft clack and click of dishes being cleaned.

Though, soon enough, the latter ends, leaving only the pops and snaps of the burning wood to mingle with the soft music.

"Hey dad?"

Pausing in his reading, the retired Hunter looks up from his book, staring into the stunning eyes of his precious daughter. "Yes Joan?"

"Why don't I have a mom?"

Jaune sighs, closing the book and setting it aside. "Joan... you know that I was never one to bullshit around with you."

"Right. 'Transparency is two way street' and all that."

"Indeed, and this is no exception. I always knew we'd have this talk someday." Another sigh. "You don't have a mom around because I'm broken. I'm very badly broken my dear." He spares a glance at his legs, covered up by a faded quilt, but the old wounds are still there. "More than just physically."

The young girl takes a seat across from her father, giving him her full attention.

"I'll start from the beginning. Your mother and I... Dust, we were just becoming adults. Final year of training, been going steady for about 2 years at that point. She started to suspect something when we were out on a big group op and her Aura started acting up. Unfortunately, when you're out in the field, you can't just pop out to the nearest pharmacy and pick something up," he chuckles in distant thought. "But, when we got back, we went to the medic to get her checked out. He was pretty blunt about it when he finished up, just looking at the two of us and saying 'pregnant' before moving on. There were many others that needed care after all."

"Oh... and then?"

"Well, it certainly shook the two of us up, in different ways. I was in shock for the longest time but she was... rather unenthused. Being a Huntress was such a big part of what she saw for her life and its kind of hard to do that while carrying or caring for a child, and while she was certainly not the type to get an abortion, it was still early enough that sufficient training would be a viable way for her."

Joan's look turns to one of shock and a mortified horror.

"Lucky me that you survived though," Jaune stops, looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry, would you prefer I skip that section?"

"P-please."

"Alright, I suppose that I was probably getting away from the proper answer a bit." He clears his throat loudly. "Well, things degenerated quickly between the two of us the further along she got," he sighs with a light scoff. "Only some of it could be attributed to you at the time.

"Neither of us felt ready for a kid but that didn't mean all of our troubles started then. Your mother and I..." he pauses, chewing on his lip for a moment. "We'd had our fair share of problems in the past, probably more than our fair share of fights. She was so... eager to do, and I was just eager to be."

Struggling to rise, he waves away his daughter's help, placing the book back on its shelf. "We fell apart shortly after you were born, I still remember our final fight. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't clean, it wasn't... fair. The only positive about the whole thing was that at least she wasn't cheating on me... just not her style.

"She wanted to put you up for adoption, I didn't. After a very long night of yelling, insults and more than a few thrown things, she told me that if I wanted you, I could have you. Then she stuffed you in my arms and shoved me out the door."

With a tired grunt, Jaune sits back in his worn chair. "My parents were willing to help me get on my feet, caring for you while I made some money as a Hunter," he smiles. "It certainly helped that they'd started getting some empty nest syndrome.

"I made sure to visit you every time I was even close to town. I didn't want to miss a thing if I could help it." He strokes her cheek lightly. "But I'm still dancing around the question I suppose."

With a deep sigh, he stares at the fireplace. "You're mom is still a Huntress last I checked, deployed out into the deep Grimmlands on some sort of resource mission for the last 2 months. You don't have a mother figure because she broke me, she tore me apart far worse than I'd thought at the time, worse than I thought possible.

"Consider this Joan. If you break a mirror, what do you do?"

"You collect the pieces and dispose of them properly," Joan answers.

"Correct. But what if its your only mirror, something precious?"

"I... I would try to put it back together, repair it."

"And what would happen?"

"I would succeed eventually but..."

"But not without cutting yourself… and anyone else you tried to have help. I've tried dating others, but they always end up being cut, time and again. So, I drive them away so that they can avoid it."

Joan crosses the short distance between the two, wrapping her aged father in a tight hug. "But you can't drive me away Dad. Enough cuts and you develop calluses..."

A toothy smile cracks Jaune's face. "I suppose you're right my dear. I suppose you're right..."

 **A/N: No point, no real ending, just...getting it out of my head. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.  
**


End file.
